


Snippets of Scullder fluff

by nanazlovese



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cute non-sex things, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, More Fluff, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanazlovese/pseuds/nanazlovese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just ramblings about Mulder and Scully doing cute things together. More will probably appear over time, maybe in new chapters, but none of them will be long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets of Scullder fluff

Scully has found that when Mulder’s not sleeping at home he will fall asleep in the car on their way to interviews so when they have time she drives him out at night and – of course – he falls asleep straight away, and she drives him around for hours. When she gets tired she parks up and reclines her seat and watches the stars through the sun-roof and listens to his breathing. After a few minutes she feels his hand reach for hers in the dark and they just sit there both looking at the stars and quietly appreciating each other.  
~  
Mulder finds out that Scully loves being read to so he gets her to choose a book and begins, but every time he falls asleep about halfway through the 1st page. Scully takes his glasses off and puts the book away and turns out the light and then every morning after (as much as she insists it’s ok), he makes her breakfast in bed to make it up to her, and she’s not sure she doesn’t like that even better because soft snuggly morning Mulder is her favourite Mulder.  
~  
On April fool’s day Scully swaps her glasses for Mulder’s in his jacket pocket, but she doesn’t realise he has a meeting with Skinner that day, and (though he’s briefly confused as to why he’s struggling to read anything) he realises but doesn’t let on. Instead he takes her glasses and gets an optician to swap her lenses for weaker ones and she spends weeks confused by her inability to see – because they’re definitely her glasses and maybe her eyesight’s getting worse – and then one day he hears angry footsteps descending the stairs to his office and he just has time to smirk slightly to himself before she starts throwing files at him.   
~  
They periodically experiment with ‘kinky’ sex (usually Mulder’s idea), but it always ends up with them giggling uncontrollably because it’s just too hard to keep a straight face and Scully cannot talk dirty to save her life.   
~  
When Scully’s working on the sofa Mulder will sit with his legs up towards her and then slowly stretch out until he’s pushing the work off her knee with his feet. This would probably annoy her if it didn’t give her the (undeniably enjoyable) opportunity to pull his feet suddenly so with a yelp he’s lying down across her. The last of her work slides off her knees when he pulls her sideways into an awkward half-lying hug, which neither of them want to let go even when they start to ache.  
~  
Scully has permanently cold feet and a bad habit of warming them up on Mulder's legs when they're in bed together. He gets his own back by lifting up her hair and pressing something cold to the back of her neck (though her FBI training and fast reactions have caught him out more than once).


End file.
